


sorry

by elvenloki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, but - Freeform, idk if this is hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvenloki/pseuds/elvenloki
Summary: 21 -  “You’ve only heard his point of view. You never asked mine.”





	sorry

 

With one deep breath and a few teary eyes, you felt like the wind was knocked out of you. 

Stiles stood across from you, tugging at his hair and swearing under his breath as he stared at you with your shirt ripped and a tear falling down your face. He fought himself on not comforting you, it broke him but he held his ground stubbornly. 

“Why would you do that, Y/N?” He almost shrieked and you winced at the volume and anger in his voice. You never meant for  _this_ to happen. 

He had just dragged you into one of the rooms in Lydia’s house after seeing some boy from your high school was trying to hit on you. Stiles didn’t see what actually happened, nor did he hear the disgusting things he said to you only a few minutes prior to Stiles confronting the guy, to which he stuttered out some bold faced lie about you trying to hock up with him. 

“Why would you try something like that when you’re a few feet away from your  _boyfriend_? Does that mean anything to you?” Stiles seemed to grow angrier and you tried to stop crying, but you failed miserably. 

“You’ve only heard his point of view. You never asked mine.” Your entire body seemed to rack with a sob that you’ve been choking for the past ten minutes. Your hand cupped over your mouth as you cried, and when Stiles looked at you - wide eyed and mouth open - you somehow felt even worse. 

“Tell me what happened.” He tried to calm down, finally giving in and wrapping his arms around you to hold you to his chest as you cried. 

You stayed like that for a few minutes until you calmed your breathing enough to tell him how the guy from earlier was trying to get you to hook up with him, avoiding the horrifically graphic description you were told. 

Stiles’ body stiffened, and you knew he was angry. 


End file.
